1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to tool stands, and more particularly, to a tool stand to allow a user to place a tool with an elongated handle in a position where the handle is readily accessible to the user. Although primarily directed for use with relatively long handle tools, such as gardening tools, it is not exclusively limited for use therewith.
2. Background Art
The use of long handled tools, or tools with an elongated handle, and the like is well known in the art. One such area where relatively long handled tools are utilized is in the field of gardening and outdoor work. Such tools include, but are not limited to rakes, hoes, shovels and the like. In the course of using such tools the user frequently desires to temporarily set the tool aside, either because of fatigue or because the user needs to do some other task with their hands. An individual's general inclination is to lean the tool against a nearby stable, vertical surface such as a tree, building, fence, etc. However, there is often not such a surface within several paces of where the user is working. As a result, the user either has to walk some distance to such a surface or place the tool on the ground. Thus, the user of such afore-mentioned tools has to either waste time walking back and forth to lean the tool against something or bend over repeatedly to place the tool onto and to retrieve the tool from the ground.
Certain solutions have been provided to couple a stand device or aid onto the tool to allow the tool to remain upright when not in use so that the handle can be readily accessible. Among other prior art, the following prior art references have been uncovered, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,878,563, 5,413,329, 6,637,180, 7,686,277, and D456,705S.
Problematically, these devices fail to provide the necessary features for a versatile tool stand. For example, some of such designs are difficult or costly to produce and assemble. Other stands have safety concerns. Still other stands have concerns relative to usability and versatility to operate on a number of different terrains.